


Pfft, as if.

by guiltspleasures



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltspleasures/pseuds/guiltspleasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins have been close friends - best friends, in fact - for a while now. Then CW starts getting ideas in their heads and before they know it, Jared is meeting Misha's fan for a fan date. However, Jared finds an unexpected friendship with her and they become fast friends. Soon, she is added to the trio and life have never been better.</p><p>Except, Ize seems particularly close to Jensen and that in itself is getting on Jared's nerves. Also, what's with that weird question? Who on Earth would google such a thing?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pfft, as if.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be turn off by the OFC, I promise it's worth it.  
> There'll probably be more tags and maybe warnings in the future, because I'm new at this.
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just Ize and the plot. This is completely fiction.**
> 
> And I'm in desperate need of a beta, please!

**This is unbetaed, if there are any mistakes, please point them out to me!**

_Stupid stupid stupid_ , it was a constant litany in Jared’s head, berating himself for getting into such a mess. His palms were sweaty and his toes were wriggling in an effort to stay still. The air conditioning in this place really sucked too.

 

Or maybe it was just his nerves.

 

God, he had to be the dumbest most idiotic _moron_ to have said yes to Misha. That asswipe had _called in a favour_ , asking Jared to _fill in his place for the fan date please_ and despite his strong will, Jared could not resist when Misha popped his eyes and said thathe _would lay off the gay comments about you and Jared on set_ and damn it, how could he refuse?

 

Fast forward to Saturday found Jared himself waiting for the said fan to arrive at the café – who had high hopes of meeting Misha instead of Jared – and leaving Jared to break her ( _please_ let it be a her) heart and watch her hopes fall.

 

“Would you like a refill, sir?” the waitress asked, snapped Jared from his momentary panic and he gave her a smile, nodding. She flashed him a bright grin in return and relief spilled into his heart when realized he doesn’t look as dumb and freaked out of his pants as he thought he looked.

 

The bell to the café jingled again and Jared eyes locked onto the opening door. _God, this is **such** a bad idea_.

 

Really, it’s all very dumb and stupid and moronic that Jared had to force himself to not groan at the idea of it all. Publicists from CW had deemed that Supernatural was, apparently, not popular enough and came up with this dumb-idiotic-moronic of an idea of a competition, allowing fans to have a one day date with the actor/actress of their choice. And Misha – dear, dear, Misha – had to make _plans_ with Victoria on the day _he_ was suppose to have a date with _his own_ fan and had to – just _had_ to – begged Jared to fill it in for him.

 

What a moron. (At this point, Jared wasn’t sure who he was scolding.)

 

A girl walked in – petite, long brown hair – and on her hand she was holding a bible. Jared swallowed around the lump of nerve around his throat and stood up, waving his hands a little at the girl. Her scanning of the café stopped short at him and there was a curious tilt of her head, eyes widening a little and pointing an index finger at herself. But she was walking forward; slowly, but nonetheless. Jared gave her a warm smile and nodded and watched as recognition crossed her eyes when she was close enough to recognise that he was Jared Padalecki and _not_ Misha Collins.

 

This close, he could see her bright and round blue eyes and perky pink lips that is currently stretched into a polite smile. She wore a blue coat with a simple white dress underneath. A sling bag hung across her body and of course, in her hands was that hardcover red bible. Only Misha would come up with this.

 

“Hi, just call me Jared,” he extended his hands to her, _please don’t let her freak out please don’t let her freak out._

 

His prayers were answered, because the girl return his handshake with a _very normal_ and steady handshake instead of the dumb look or crazy screaming he was dreading. _Okay, Jared calm down, she’s not a crazy fan. **She is not a crazy fan.**_

 

“Hi, my name’s Elize, but call me Ize,” she smiled and settled down. He detected a hint of accent in her words but could not quite place it. She unslung the bag from her shoulder and sat straight, shoulders pulled back.

 

“Sorry for making you wait, I’m new here,” a bashful smile was on her face and Jared found himself smiling on automatic, thinking _this might not be so bad after all_.

 

\---

 

He was right, more than right in fact. The tea break/brunch whatever was going great. After they had ordered, they started talking and he explained why Misha couldn’t making it – _an emergency came up at home and he gives you his sincere apology_ – and she assured him that it was _fine, I’m good_ and that _being able to meet you is just as good_. Boy was he glad to hear that.

 

He found out that she was from Britain, but have been staying in the US for close to six years(which explains the accent) and was currently working as a photographer. Supernatural was no doubt, her all time favourite show and that she was currently 24. She also like to write during her free time and yes, she was a artsy person and please don’t make her do calculus, she would die.

 

Coming to the meeting, Jared had a kind of expectation to meeting her. He expected Misha fans to be as crazy and moronic and sarcastic as he was, but no, this girl was completely different. Sarcastic yes, but intelligent and funny too. Not to mention that she was cute, but that was on a completely unrelated note. Of course, first impressions only go so far and he was sure that she would be quirky at some point – c’mon, she’s a Castiel _and_ Misha Collins fan – but he was okay with spending a day with her. _Maybe even as a friend_.

 

“Okay, so what made you like Supernatural so much?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t really like it at first. I mean, it _was_ scary in the beginning. Bloody Mary, Skin and even the freaking Hook Man were freaky,” she started and Jared raised his eyebrows. Those episodes felt like they were from a lifetime ago, “but y’know, the chemistry and drama between the brothers was crazy and I was hooked, excused the pun, and then the plot starts to thicken and then Castiel came on board and seriously, how d’you expect me to stop then?” she smiled brightly, and Jared huffed a laugh. It was refreshing, listening to a fan saying all these about something that he – and many other people – put so much effort in. It was like a reward, in a way.

 

“Not to mention, the casts are not too bad looking too,” she punctuated the statement with a wink and Jared burst out laughing.

 

\---

 

They left the café around dinner time and decided to take a walk around town. Occasionally, they were stopped when fans on the street recognised Jared and every time, Ize waited patiently, saying that she didn’t mind. It felt almost surreal, walking beside this petite little lady and it was like all trace of that flirt he witnessed at the café was gone now. It was quite perplexing.

 

They were walking by river where they slowed down and eventually stopped, leaning against the railings there. The sun set was visible from there they stood and the evening breeze was making her hair fly back effortlessly. A contented smile drew her face in and her eyes were shut against the waves. Jared listened to the river running below them and can’t help the smile on his face.

 

“This feels like a scene from a romantic movie,” she commented, a teasing bite to her tone and Jared couldn’t help the huff of amusement. Jared turned his attention to the horizon then, watching the sky around the setting sun turn colours and inhaled deeply. There was a companionable silence surrounding them, contented and comfortable and it feels as if he had known her for ages instead of the short few hours they spent together.

 

“I wish I have my camera now, this is so breathe taking,” she said wistfully.

 

“I’ve been wondering, why didn’t you?” he asked, puzzled. He would’ve thought a fan would wanna snap loads of pictures on the day out with their idol to show off to their friends as proof. Not to mention, she was photographer too.

 

“I’d thought it would make this really uncomfortable and awkward. Or make it seemed very professional for you, y’know? I mean, you face the camera day in, day out and now, even on a date – albeit a blind one – you have to face the camera. Besides, I want to make this as normal as possible for you, and me of course, but I didn’t want you to feel that this is all for work and maybe find a friend in me. Of course, I had Misha Collins in mind all this while, but you’re not too bad,” she flashed him a cheeky grin, betraying the thoughtful tone she had earlier. He rolled his eyes playfully at her, but he was touched at the sentiment.

 

For the first time today, he realized how big an occasion today was for her, how much it meant for her to see him in flesh. It was like a reminder to her that, although the show as all scripted and fake, the people acting in it was not, the people putting the show together was not and that they were, in fact, very _very_ real.

 

They lapsed back into silence again, the sun down half hidden. He was hit with a sudden thought that this day was going to end pretty soon and felt a pang of regret and nostalgia in his gut, much like the one he would feel after a good day spent with his close friends and family. It surprised him.

 

“Hey, what do you feel about a drink?”

 

\---

 

It turns out that Ize didn’t drink. But they had a nice time at the Courtyard, where she ordered a glass of orange juice and he had a glass of wine (at her insistence).

 

Jared liked her. There, he admitted it. But it was as platonic as it can get and he knew that by the end of the night, he would exchange numbers with her to meet up more often. He had revealed to her about himself so much more than he would tell a regular fan and it really didn’t surprise him anymore. Maybe it was because she told him so much, or maybe it was because of the unassuming way she carried herself, that she wouldn’t judge anyone about anything. Either way, he was introducing himself all over again, this time with so much more details and he was _okay_ with it. And Ize, she was listening so _patiently_ and attentively. And no, damn it, he _was not_ drunk.

 

They were into their second glass when she asked, “can I ask you a question?”

 

Jared wanted to point out that that in itself was already a question, but the mysterious tint in her eyes and the delicious mischief he heard in her voice stopped him and he felt the twinge of curiosity in him. That flirty side of her was back and he was trying to keep up with the fast and random change in her demeanour.

 

“Of course,” he asserted and her smile broadened into a full blown _playful_ grin.

 

“Have you ever googled yourself?”

 

Jared raised his eyebrows and felt a slight disappointment at the question. It was so fan-like that he didn’t expect it from her at all. But he nodded, “yes, of course, why d’you ask?”

 

“Hmm, it’s nothing; I’m still a fan after all. Then, have you ever googled Jared plus Jensen?”

 

It was such a weird question that Jared was stumped. _Jared + Jensen? What the hell?_

 

“No, never. Why?” Jared asked, confused. But she only smiled satisfyingly and shook her head, shrugging and changed the subject.

 

\---

 

It was close to midnight by the time they left the bar. It was a chilly night and by then, almost all the trains and buses had stopped for the day, so her offered to send her home. It was definitely not part of the fan-date thing, but then again, that was suppose to end after dinner.

 

The moon shone brightly in the dark sky and its light casted an ethereal on the city. Jared was enveloped with a sense of surreality, watching the few people on the streets going from clubs to bar, or on the way home from work, even out to find company. A few cars zipped past them as the pair stood there, celebrity and fan, deciding how to proceed from there on. He would've laughed at the incredulity of the situation, if it weren't for the fact that he was  _in_ it. 

 

“C’mon, I’ll give you a ride home,” he said, digging his hands into his coat pockets to protect them from the chill.

 

“Nah, its fine. I’ll just catch a cab,” she smiled in appreciation and waved it off but it only made Jared roll his eyes.

 

“Oh c’mon,” he huffed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to his car.

 

\---

 

When Jared finally managed to fall into bed, a bone-chilling, goosebumps-raising sense of relaxation spread throughout his body. It’s been a long day and he was glad to be lying on his bed again. He rubbed his chest satisfyingly and stared at the ceiling, various scenes from today playing out in his head.

 

It was just a habit he had since young, to reflect on the day and then decide what kind of a day it had been. His mum drilled it into him every night when she tucked him in, asking how his day was and to really reflect on it. Now, a couple of decades later, he was still doing it.

 

It was a great day, he concluded. Before she walked through the front door, he had exchanged numbers with her and her eyes twinkled with a playful smile as she recited the numbers. He’d barely kept the heat from his face as he said, “I just y’know want to know more about you, as a friend, of course.”

 

She threw her head back and laughed. Then nodded in agreeably before chirping _good night Padalecki_ and closed the door behind her.

 

All the while, Jared had a smile on his face. It felt good, to be able to do that to a girl without having to feel like he was trying to impress her. And honest to God, he wasn’t. Sure he was comfortable around her, but it was a friendly, familial sort of comfort; not the kind of comfort where he’d feel okay with holding hands, hugging and cuddling.

 

So, with a satisfied smile on his face for having made a new friend today, Jared turned on his side and shut his eyes, falling into a light hearted, carefree slumber.

 

\---

 

Hi :) There's no Jensen, or Misha here, but they'll be present next chapter! :)

Thanks for reading, please leave a comment (:


End file.
